


she‘s just my sister （The love of the chief breeder）

by eleven_black



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, AU, F/F, Parallel Universes, animal trainer and high school student, carol is brat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: The product of a passionate fantasy with friends,Inspired by the characters Kelly and stephanie respectively.吃香蕉的灵感来自坦纳大厅里kate
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

温暖的阳光渗入carol的皮肤，carol呻吟着眼睛紧闭，晶莹的汗珠聚集在她的皮肤上，随着从窗外吹进来微风让她觉得些许凉爽。 空气中弥漫着浓郁的干草味信息素以及新鲜咖啡、松露油和熏肉的香味。她挣扎的睁开了眼睛，在清晨明媚的阳光下快速的眨眼。 鬓角的金色发丝粘在她的脸上，我在哪儿？ carol坐起来， 她用手挠挠自己金发，半眯着眼睛打量着四周。

  
“You're awake Let's get you up for breakfast .”natasha只穿着短裤和一件薄薄的背心斜靠在门口，冲她眨着眼睛。

  
carol迷迷糊糊的套了衬衫和短裤，任由natasha牵着她下楼去厨房，桌子上放着几个不搭调的玻璃杯，里面装着现榨果汁和各种各样的咖啡，还有给她自己的热牛奶。 刚出炉的百吉饼上涂满了奶油干酪，上面还有一个由烟熏三文鱼和莳萝做成的完美塔楼。 以及涂有干酪和松露油的烘焙鸡蛋，配以新鲜出炉的法式长棍面包。

  
carol只是茫然地盯着桌上的食物，她的身上依旧残留着natasha干草味的信息素，她的思绪依旧很恍惚，她闭上眼睛想回忆昨晚发生的事情，一个平常的周五晚上，在一间酒吧里她借着酒意去撩了一位美丽帅气的金发女人，然后不出所料natasha生气了，她得到了她想要的。蝴蝶还在她的肚子里翩翩起舞，她颤抖的喘息了一声，用手指轻轻摩挲脖子上的吻痕，沉醉在夜晚的疯狂中。

“Hey, whats up? Are you okay? ”natasha轻声问道，她柔和的声音让carol从回忆中清醒过来。 她重重地点了点头，吞了吞干燥的喉咙，然后走到冰箱前取了些水果。 她越来越渴了，但她不想喝太多的咖啡，那只会让她更加的难熬。

  
“Yhea，I just wanted a milkshake.”carol边把她收集的水果放进搅拌机边答道，“You're drinking something cold this early in the morning .”natasha问道。 是的，虽然现在是早上但她此刻真的只是想喝杯冰奶昔。

“Your seriously making a smoothie. It’s like 7 in the morning! Can't you eat the breakfast I made for you .”natasha不可思议看着她。

“I didn't say no .Is there a rule against milkshakes in the morning ？”carol不服气的反驳道。

  
“All right, you eat up and get out of here, and don't let anyone see you.”

  
“Why can't anyone see me ？What are you guilty of, zookeeper？ ”carol一脸挑衅的盯着natasha，alpha的态度让她很不爽，她想要报复一下，她狡捷的转动的眼珠想了想，然后从柜台上取下一个多汁的水蜜桃，眨巴的眼睛咬了一口果肉，甜甜的果汁顺着下巴流了下来。 她又慢慢地咬了一口水果，而natasha并没有回答问题只是茫然地看着她。

  
“Fuck that’s so good.”carol故意发出一声呻吟了，natasha看着一滴果汁从carol的脸颊上流下来，慢慢的滑落到她的脖子上。 natasha的呼吸突然沉重起来，她下腹的感到一阵紧张和疼痛。

  
“Why, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden. What’s gotten into you ?”natasha困惑的看着她，声音因为情欲变得有更加沙哑。

  
“What do you mean?” carol撅着嘴回答道，尽量表现得像个天真无邪的小女生，natasha的眼睛很快就从困惑变成了愤怒。 毫无疑问，她讨厌carol装聋作哑，表现得像个brat。

感受到natasha空气中干草味变的越来越浓郁时，carol得意地笑了一下，然后她装作若无其事的样子经过natasha，故意用臀部蹭了一下natasha的跨部。但alpha 浓烈的信息素也刺激到了她，突然一股热潮涌过她的血管，就像滚烫的热茶流进她的喉咙，她的血液沸腾了，她的身体开始发抖，她的内裤紧贴着她潮湿的嘴唇。她尽可能紧紧地合上双腿，但是已经没有什么用了。 她需要被抚摸，她开始回忆natasha微凉的指尖滑过她皮肤的感觉，她用满是情欲的眼睛扫视natasha的身体。

  
她穿着薄薄的背心和短睡衣，完美地衬托出她天生的曲线身材，勾勒出她臀部的轮廓。 那件露出肚脐和肚皮的背心，她柔软而有力的双臂，两腿之间的轮廓如此明显以至于很容易渗出薄薄的布料。

  
“carol，don‘t tease me. You'll regret it.”  
natasha的语气充满着警告的意味，但她的眼睛出卖了她，她祖母绿般的绿色眸子的在carol脖子上的果汁中闪烁，然后回到carol多汁的嘴唇上，她嘴唇上覆盖着蜜桃的甜蜜。

“I love it when you call me that，natasha”carol低声说，几乎听不见，但是很明显，微弱的声音没有逃出natasha的耳朵，她的眼睛猛地抬起来看着carol，她选择在那一刻拿起一个香蕉，慢慢地剥皮，露出香蕉肉质的中心，露出一丝微笑，她张开嘴，舔了舔水果的一边，走到水果顶端时舌头在顶端滚动，听到natasha的勺子碰到碗时咯咯地笑。

  
她丰满的嘴唇现在正沾着香蕉的白丝carol终于咬了一口香蕉，嚼了嚼，然后递给她一杯自己做的奶昔。

  
“Here try it. I promise it’s good.” carol咕哝着，眨着眼睛，摆出一副该死的诱惑的姿势。 natasha不情愿地从omega手中接过玻璃杯，开始喝起来，实际上它非常美味，凉爽的液体立刻让她的口干和喉咙感觉好多了。 就在这时，她感觉到了滚烫的呼吸，嘴唇拖拽着脖子上的皮肤，被饮料呛到了。 她把杯子掉在了地上溅了natasha和carol一身。

“What the fuck do you think your doing?!”natasha怒气冲冲地喊道。 不一会儿，carol就从地上摇晃起来，用手把她按在冰箱上。“You have no idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

“Oh, am I supposed to be afraid? Are you gonna punish me for being a naughty girl?”carol轻松的说着，继续嘲讽着natasha。

carol突然被放倒，很快被按在柜台上，natasha的身体完全被挑动了起来。 natasha感激她能感觉到carol在她的脸颊上轻微的喘息，而这个女孩的肚子却缩了一下。 natasha抓住carol一个僵硬的乳头，扭曲着，让carol哭泣。 这不应该发生，她不应该这么做，但这是carol做的。 她需要被惩罚。 natasha在释放carol红肿的乳头之前扭得更厉害了，用嘴巴代替了手。 她俯下身子，隔着衬衫薄薄的布料舔着周围恼怒的神经芽，然后把它吸进嘴里。

“Oh my god.”carol的胸部上下起伏，她的手绕到natasha的头发上，她没有意识到这是一个错误。 natasha松开carol的乳头，抓住了女孩的手腕。 她猛地把它们放下来，并把它们钉在柜台上。

  
“Touch me without permission again and I’ll make you regret it.”natasha警告说。 carol看起来像是要争论，但当她看到natasha脸上的表情时，她闭上了嘴。“Good girl.”natasha伸手去拔搅拌机的插头，把carol的胳膊抱在一起，紧紧地扭动着carol手腕周围的绳长。 carol呜咽着，但是因为natasha的攻击，她的声音被打断了。 当深深natasha地吻她的时候，carol几乎无法呼吸，她的嘴舌无情地在carol嘴的追逐中几乎令人窒息。 感觉头晕目眩，carol跌进了natasha怀里，很快就感觉到这个强壮的alpha抓住她的屁股，把她抬起来，把她们的身体挤在一起。

  
natasha得意地笑了笑，一点一点地挪开身子，听到carol刺耳地喘气，因为她有意剥夺了carol呼吸的空气。 她几乎没有给那个金发女孩一点时间恢复，就又开始咬她的嘴了，慢慢地吻她，这样她就可以把舌头伸进carol的嘴唇之间。 alpha抚摸着carol挺立的乳房，粗暴地揉捏着柔软的肌肉，把沾在carol皮肤上的奶昔弄得手上粘粘的。 natasha离开carol的嘴，把嘴唇贴在喉咙的娇嫩皮肤上，一路吮吸着里面脆弱的动脉，直到她能感觉到它们像carol的心跳一样快。

“You were right That was a really good recipe but I think it could use something else. ”natasha若有所思地把手伸进carol的两腿之间，用两根手指穿过她的花瓣。carol喘息着，在natasha的手里颤抖着，但是当natasha缩回她的手时，她立刻失去了知觉。 natasha把她的手举到了carol锁骨丛中收集的冰沙的位置，在把手指交给carol之前，她把冰沙浸泡在花蜜中。

  
“Suck them.”natasha命令道。 carol毫不犹豫地服从了，她含着natasha整个手指的长度，一边吮吸着natasha的手指，一边品尝着自己的味道。

natasha欣喜地看着carol深沉的琥珀色眼睛，知道这双眼睛反映了她自己的黑暗。 natasha向后靠着，像这样欣赏着carol，全身赤裸地躺在她家的厨房柜台上。 她静静地坐着，除了大腿轻微的颤抖，natasha注视着carol两腿之间微微兴奋的水光，natasha脱掉自己的背心，露出自己挺拔的胸部，一把抓起放在carol旁边的奶昔罐。 她抓住carol的头发，轻轻地把她的头往后拉，倾斜着水罐，把粘稠的液体滴在carol红透了的皮肤上。

  
“Never got to fully appreciate the taste of this smoothie before.”当奶昔从carol的脖子上滑下来，从她的乳房之间滑到她光滑的腹肌上时，carol轻声笑了起来。 natasha用手指抚摸着carol肚子上的一些浓稠液体，把湿漉漉的手指移到已经僵硬的乳头上，把水分扩散到外缘，然后用更大的力气将手指刷过乳头。 carol嘘了一声，想用下体去蹭natasha的腺体，但却natasha死死的固定住。

  
“No, please! I need more! ”carol大叫起来，立刻后悔自己的话，natasha收回手指，离开了她的身体，carol难耐的扭动腰肢企图去蹭跨部以得到缓解，她想被触摸。carol还没来得及乞求，natasha就粗暴地把她扶起来，然后把她转过身来，弯下身子。 natasha迅速抓起旁边的凳子，用它把carol的腿放在上面，支撑她的下半身，这样她的屁股就一直暴露在空中了。

  
“You’re going to shut the fuck up like I told you, and you’re going to stay still like a good girl while I stretch you until you cum so hard that you can’t feel your legs. Understand?” natasha抬起手抓住carol的金发，把脸靠在柜台上，她的屁股更高了，natasha的紧紧抱着她的腰部，carol只能发出一声轻微的呜咽，但她看起来绝对性奋，没有丝毫的恐惧。

“Yes.” carol同意了，然后natasha顺着她的手顺着她的背部和臀部轮廓，然后用她的手指在carol闪闪发光的花瓣处逗弄。

“You want me to fuck you hard.”natasha在carol的入口处环绕着她的腺体顶端。

  
“Yes! God, natasha pleaseeee! I want it soo freaking bad!”carol不耐烦地恳求去磨natasha的腿。 natasha啃咬着carol的背肌，把腺体放在carol的入口处，然后毫无预兆地塞进了她的核心。 carol尖叫的呻吟起来，因为她觉得自己被拉长了，被填满了，远远超出了她的准备。

  
“Oh fuck! Faster! Please faster!”

  
“I decide how hard I fuck you.”natasha咆哮着，狠狠地捏了一下carol的屁股。 carol用双臂抱住natasha的腰肢，carol发出绝望的呜咽声，她挣扎着扶住natasha的腰。

  
“Ohh please n- nat……please, your girl needs you to fuck her so hard.” carol呜咽着，扭动腰肢来迎合natasha的动作。

  
“You just can’t keep your mouth shut can you?” natasha责备着，从carol滴水的甬道中抽出腺体，在carol的脸按到跨部。“Suck it. Now.”carol立即照做了，把头歪向一边，用她那嘴吮吸着自己的精液。carol用红扑扑的脸颊从下往上舔着。 natasha爱抚着carol金色头发，感觉到她的舌头温暖而柔软，感觉湿热的口腔在包裹着她的腺体。

  
carol在natasha的腺体顶端卷起了她的舌头。 natasha颤抖着，一个透明的液体从中渗出来，carol立刻吸进去。 她发现自己迷失在从natasha身上渗透出来的浓郁、令人兴奋的干草气味中，以及从natasha毛孔里渗出来的欲望时，carol温柔地用手包裹了natasha那粗壮的腺体，她一边舔舐吮吸，一边用手悠闲地抚弄着natasha那粗壮的腺体，陶醉于从她上方传来的柔软的呻吟声中。

  
“Mmmmmm...mmm”carol抱怨着，她的嘴唇靠近腺体的底部，更多的唾液从她的嘴里流出来，她的喉咙疼痛，她的阴部也疼痛，令人兴奋，痛苦和快乐合二为一。

“Oh fuck baby girl…”natasha呻吟着，扭动着身体，紧紧抓住carol的头发，将她拉近。 她的腺体摩擦着金发omega的脸颊，natasha用力地喘着粗气。 她颤动的腺体不停地擦着carol的嘴唇，金发omega用粗糙的吮吸腺体吸进了她的嘴里。 carol用她的舌头涂抹包裹在的natasha的腺体上时，她那双琥珀般的眼睛充满了欲望。

  
carol的眼睛紧紧盯着natasha，舔着她的长度，然后吮吸顶端。当carol把她深深地吸进嘴里时，natasha长长的睫毛在她沉重的呼出一口颤抖的气时飘动。

  
carol哼了一声，心里平静地荡起一阵波浪，natasha的腺体轻轻地在她的舌头上跳动，然后

  
natasha在carol的脸颊上轻轻地拍了一下，邀请她开始动起来。 慢慢地，carol把她的嘴往后拉，轻轻地舔natasha腺体的顶端，然后再一次用手缠绕她的宽度。

  
natasha轻轻地从carol的嘴里拔出她坚硬的腺体，把carol拉起来，热情的吻着她，natasha灵巧的手使劲捏carol的屁股，她知道会留下瘀伤，而另一只手则轻轻的抚摸着carol的脖子后面柔软娇嫩的肌肤。

  
然后natasha坐在椅子上拍拍自己的大腿，示意carol骑上她，骑上她的腺体。当carol诱惑地爬到natasha腿上时，她的声音沙哑了起来。 alpha的腺体在期待中颤抖，carol做了一场秀，脱掉她半开的衬衫，同时她在向前爬行的时候摇摆着她曲线优美的臀部。

  
“Fuck babygirl get over here. Now.” natasha命令道。 听到natasha不耐烦的语气，carol迅速答应了，蹲在natasha坚挺的腺体上，把顶部放进她湿透的甬道里，慢慢地滑下来，carol把头往后仰，喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟，白色的液体从她的下巴上滴落，沿着脖子一路滑到胸口，natasha用手指抚摸着carol胸口上的一些浓稠液体，把湿漉漉的手指移到carol的锁骨和已经僵硬的乳头上，把湿润带到乳头边缘，然后用更大的力气将乳头含在嘴里啃咬，carol呜咽了一声，下意识的夹紧了natasha的腺体。

  
“Naughty girl. Don’t you dare close these while I’m playing with you.” natasha命令道。 她温柔地拍打着carol的大腿外侧，但是当这个可怜的女孩嚎啕大哭时，carol仍然感觉到很大的疼痛，在她湿漉漉的大腿上印着一个红色的手印。natasha拽住carol的头发把她的头往后拉，吮吸着她的脖子，清理着那里积聚的浓稠的液体。 她舔了舔下巴的下面，咬了咬下巴的边缘，carol喉咙里发出一声哀鸣。

  
“Aww, poor little girl. You want me to move, don't you？”natasha嘲笑着让carol抱怨声。natasha含在carol的耳垂，用舌头缠绕舔舐然后又一口咬下去，她的手抓住carol的头发，迫使omega的头偏向一边。

  
“N-nat…… Please I need you soo bad! ”carol哭了，因为她大腿之间的悸动急切地想找到一些缓解的方法。

  
“I thought I told you not to talk. You won’t get what you want unless you do as your told.” natasha警告说。

  
“I’m sorry!”carol故作委屈的看着natasha，当natasha拍打她的另一条大腿，咬住她的乳头，迫使金发女郎尖叫时，她的很快就消失了。natasha迅速缓解了疼痛的部位，轻轻地吮吸和舔舐着花蕾，使得carol更加气喘吁吁。 她舔舐着沿着carol胸前蔓延的粘乎乎的红色小径，清洁着她柔滑的皮肤，迫使carol坐立不安，气喘吁吁地靠着她的身体，臀部下意识的移动试图得到缓刑。natasha越走越低，在她的腹部搔痒，把腺体从carol到炙热的甬道里抽出来，然后移动着去亲吻她的髋骨。natasha似乎一心想在给她真正想要的东西之前，尽可能多地折磨这个可怜omega。

natasha开始插入carol，“oh！”carol喘着气，张开嘴，睁大眼睛看着natasha把腺体埋在身体里，电流穿过她的身体，挤压她的阴部，当阴部肌肉挤压她的腺体时，natasha高兴地呻吟着。 美味的感觉爬上爬下她的脊椎，看到火花爆炸，很快建立一个稳定的速度。

两个女人开始了亲密的舞蹈，汗水覆盖了她们的身体和她们的臀部，轻轻地滚动。开始时节奏还是温和的，natasha咬着carol的脖子，确保留下痕迹，深深地推着她的腺体，当情绪过于激动的时候，她可以听到omega在她的唠叨和呻吟。 步伐仍然缓慢而稳定，增加她的插入，在一定的时间间隔，使她的腺体更深更硬。娜塔莎把她的嘴巴从脖子上移开，准备把事情做得更进一步，抓住carol的喉咙紧紧地握住，开始把她的腺体推得越来越用力，越来越深，越来越短，越来越快，natasha看到carol脸上的反应。

  
carol喘不过气来，她的肺部的空气在衰竭，她的视力在变暗，她的思想在衰退，她不在乎---- 她只是抚摸着alpha紧握在她喉咙上的手，追逐着她地快乐。

“shh...”natasha看到金发女郎呻吟着，喘息着，扭动着她的臀部，眼里只有欲望和快乐。“现在，深呼吸。” 娜塔莎叹了口气，放开喉咙，亲吻了carol，咽下了她的呻吟，紧紧抓住她的乳头，享受着手指下柔软的肌肉，感受着她的双腿在腰部的颤抖。 carol呻吟着，她的臀部跳动不定，追逐着感觉，抓挠着natasha的背部，留下一道道红色的痕迹，她的甬道开始有节奏地咬着腺体，娜塔莎感到背部灼热的疼痛，使她咬住omega的嘴唇，迅速地用力插入她的甬道把她送到极限。

carol尖叫着冲向天花板，因为natasha的腺体不断地用湿漉漉的水声撞击她的子宫颈。 carol在这个位置上完全受到了红发女人的摆布，她挣扎着站起来，双手搭在natasha的肩膀上，alpha继续向上挺身，无情地拍打着她湿漉漉的下体，natasha可以看到carol的肌肉以一种几乎令人陶醉的方式收缩和解开，carol显然在努力把巨大的腺体深深地插入她的身体。 carol的表情中有一丝痛苦，但她的头仍然在手忙脚乱中向后仰着，嘴巴张着，眼睛向后翻着，任由natasha摆布她。

“Oh Gods natasha there! Right there! Keep hitting that spot!” carol的呻吟中含有哭腔，natasha粗暴的抓住carol的双腿，开始更加用力地插入，她粗壮的腺体现在正撞击着carol柔软的上层墙壁，引得金发女郎大声哭喊。 carol翻滚出来的穴肉在 natasha身上弄得一团糟，腺体和下腹被阴道里的液体覆盖着，阴道紧紧地围着腺体。

“Oh fuck baby, your so fucking sexy. Your clenching around me so hard, ah fuck! I can’t take much more of this!” natasha呻吟着，carol发出嘶哑的呻吟，她的头脑一片模糊，眼神呆滞，她的花瓣不断的开合吮吸着natasha的腺体。当她开始高潮时，natasha的腺体仍然刺穿着她的身体。natasha听到carol在每一次刺激中兴奋地呻吟，湿漉漉的声音在房间里回荡，当carol的阴部更加用力地挤压她的腺体时，满足她自己对女孩身体的愉悦时，她的节奏加快了。carol大声呻吟着，背部痛苦地拱起，双手拉扯着natasha的卷发，当她骑着natasha的腺体时，她用尽全力跳到粗壮的腺体上，每一次冲击都直接打在她的子宫上，把空气从她的肺里挤出，她很快又看到了星星，与此同时大量的花蜜刺激着natasha腺体的顶部，花瓣也不断吮吸柱身。

“Fuck I’m cumming!” natasha尖叫着，她向carol紧握的花心射出了浓浓的精液，充满了整个甬道，natasha的腺体继续抽搐，脉搏深深地嵌入carol体内，她放开了最后的负荷，浓稠的液体刺激着omega娇弱敏感的小穴，carol伏在natasha身上浑身轻颤了好一阵子才稍微缓了过来。然后natasha轻轻地把carol从她腿上抱下去，让金发女郎躺在桌子上，当腺体从她敏感的甬道里滑出时，carol倒抽了一口冷气，挣扎着爬起来吻natasha的嘴唇。

  
当natasha看到美丽的通红的花瓣张开，她的白色液体从丰满湿润的嘴唇间滴落下来时，她发出了一声呻吟，当她感觉carol的身体又一次紧贴着她时，她的腺体又开始感到疼痛。

  
“Can you hold on Can we do it again” natasha的嘴唇微微地爱抚着carol的肩膀，她的声音低沉而粗糙。


	2. she ‘s just my sister（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个续集

从那个宿命般的一天开始，和Natasha做爱对carol来说已经成了一件定期的事情。 或者更确切地说，Natasha和她做爱，因为通常是红发女郎主动和她接触并控制她，不是说carol要抱怨这个。老实说，这都是她的错，因为她总是竭尽全力激怒Natasha，直到那个驯兽师想把她抱起来，然后把她按到最近的墙上，开始刺激她的每一寸皮肤。虽然 Natasha对外宣称她只是她堂妹，但Natasha的同事们有些已经察觉到她们的关系，这对她来说其实没什么。不过Natasha却很在意，所以有时候她会故意在她的同事面前做一些亲密的动作来惹怒alpha，她以前不知道自己有这一面。 这很疯狂，但是carol很喜欢。

现在每次carol发现自己在Natasha身边时，她都忍不住在她身边捣乱。 基本上就是竭尽所能地刺激Natasha带走她，让她惩罚她。 她只知道Natasha能够控制她，拿走她想要的东西，金发发女人的大脑就会停止工作，开始听从alpha的命令。 具有讽刺意味的是，carol并不觉得自己是brat。 她只是不喜欢红发女人一边和她上床，一边又对外极力否认她们的关系。

所以有的时候carol喜欢玩阴的，时不时地用屁股顶着Natasha，故意在红发女郎面前露出脖颈后的腺体去刺激alpha的感官，在她知道Natasha会看着的地方和别人举止亲昵。 尽管都是老套路，但它每一次都奏效了。 Natasha只能拖延时间并寻找时机，直到她一有机会就把carol拖到一个私人的地方，让她拥有她。 这一次恰好是在动物园的仓库里，理论上任何人都可能闯进来看到她们。 carol很紧张，carol真的不想让任何人看到她这个样子。 她的校服服装的底部被拉下来，她的内裤被扯下来，躺在地板上，她的阴部湿得难以置信，Natasha粗暴地拉开她的校服衬衫，有几颗纽扣崩飞出去，露出她的胸部。这样她就可以更好的抚摸着carol，欣赏她此刻红透的肌肤。

carol刚刚被自己的感官征服了，金发女郎只能隐约听到Natasha在她上方发出的天堂般的呻吟。 仓库地板的表面又冷又粗糙，她的膝盖疼痛，下巴疼痛... ... 也许跪下来，在冰冷粗糙的地面上给可能是她女朋友的人口交不是什么好主意。 这并不是说Natasha给了她太多的选择，尤其是她在Natasha需要工作的时候，花了一整天的时间逗弄那个红发alpha。 她一完成当天的工作，Natasha就会迅速把她带到附近没人的地方。

红发女郎的手回到她的头皮，抚平她的头发，轻轻地沿着她的部位抓挠。 就像她被宠爱，就像她是一只宠物。 这太变态了，她怎么也看不够。 她感到如此的无助，Natasha站在她身边，仿佛超越了生活。 有趣的是，carol比Natasha高，但红发女郎有办法让她觉得自己很渺小，她头上柔软的手指足以使她重新努力起来。 Natasha一直在她身边，她是所有她看到的，尝到的，闻到的，感觉到的。 当Natasha把她推倒在地，把腺体放进她口中，她舌头上那热乎乎的湿漉漉的麝香，现在已经完全变得美味而令人陶醉了。 无论什么时候，carol和Natasha在一起的时候完全失去了时间概念，尤其是像这样。

她急切地动着嘴和嘴唇，拼命地吮吸着，舔着她能找到的任何东西。轻轻地舔了又舔，这一次让她的舌头停留在她的腺体头上，品味着她的舌头和嘴唇下面的肉的味道和感觉。接下来，carol又开始舔了舔柱身，她只是用手把它包起来，惊讶地感受到热量的辐射，手指上的微小悸动。她轻轻地把腺体从柔软的嘴里拿出来，她轻轻呻吟着，用舌头吮吸着腺体的头部，品尝着口中的腺液的味道。 Natasha的腺体在她的殷勤下开始变得更加粗壮，carol把它含得更深了。 天啊... ... 真是太棒了，以至于它开始变得更加兴奋，在她的喉咙深处，吮吸和呻吟，而腺体继续变硬，她的鼻子顶在Natasha修剪过的浅色阴毛里。当她记得吸气的时候，她的呼吸是颤抖的东西，随着汗水的气味和香草的淡淡的香味一起拉进来，似乎总是笼罩着她也许女朋友。 是的，关于女朋友或者炮友的事情还不清楚，而且这样的例子也没有帮助。 然而，她们两人毫不犹豫地推迟了这次谈话，而且她们两人都不急于提起这件事。 现在无所谓了，现在，carol只想为Natasha做个好女孩。

carol往后拉了拉，好让下巴能动起来，缓解痉挛。 她知道自己只能休息几秒钟，很快，她头上的那只手就开始紧紧地抓住她的头发，直到泪水涌进她的眼睛。 她又向前探了探身子，忍受着下巴和脸颊的疼痛，以及舌头的酸痛。 她紧紧抓住Natasha的一条腿以求支撑，好像荒谬地想要更靠近她一点。 她把粗壮的腺体再次含入口中，熟悉的味道又回到了她的嘴里。 她会重复这些动作，拉回去吮吸Natasha的腺体，把舌头放在洞口上，用她知道的任何方式和任何她能想到的方式用她的嘴巴，直到Natasha再次高潮，直到Natasha认为她已经做得足够好了。

最初的几次高潮相对来说比较容易。 现在，无论她们的数字(四个？还是五个?) 它们都是疼痛和性感的混合物 ，carol必须为它们工作。 小心翼翼的手放在她的头上，Natasha的裤子和轻微的呻吟声只是背景中的低语声，当carol找到最佳位置时，又被驯兽师的喘息声打断。 到现在为止，她们已经花了足够的时间在一起来了解对方的身体，敏感点，以及如何让对方高潮。

她咬紧牙关，上帝啊，但是如果她不是湿漉漉的，就像Natasha那样被唤醒，渴望着，没有任何的控制和决心。她被禁止触摸自己，所以无论她多么想够到地面并用手掌摩擦，她都拒绝了。这是给Natasha的，不是给她的，她非常想证明自己能成为一个好女孩。 她抬头看到那张骄傲的脸紧致的下巴轮廓上， carol的目光停留在Natasha的嘴唇上，她那丝滑的红发，那超凡脱俗的水晶般的绿眼睛，当暗黄的灯光恰到好处地照射在她们身上的时候，她们的眼睛里似乎包含着上千个小宇宙。 Natasha的头向后仰，努力控制着她的呼吸，只是专注于保持另一次高潮，她不会让carol轻易得逞的。

Natasha往下看了一会儿，刚好赶上carol的目光。 她又把注意力放下了，脸颊发烫，感觉自己好像打破了一条不成文的规则，这种行为激励她加倍努力，舌头，牙齿，嘴唇，喉咙里发出一声愉快的呻吟，臀部前倾，背部拱起，把她美丽的乳房推向空中。 这已经足够了， Natasha轻轻地转动了一下她的臀部。 一次，两次，然后她说完，牛奶又一次灌进了carol的嘴里。Natasha的脸涨红了，她的眼睑颤动了一下，就在这一瞬间，她发出了一声愉快的呻吟。

之后，她的舌头运动减缓，当她能够放松她的下巴时，呻吟着解脱了。 一直如此平静地放在她头皮上的手变得更加有力，抓着她的头发从Natasha大腿之间拖起来。 她浑身湿透了，她把胸部贴近红发女郎的脸。Natasha轻轻地咬着，吮吸着，坐在金发姑娘的两腿之间，一对柔软的乳房紧贴着她的脸庞，粗硬的腺体抚摸着湿漉漉的甬道，当她把乳房放在一起时，她的嘴唇在一个乳头上徘徊，然后在下一个乳头上。她的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿尝到一个乳头的味道，而她的手指紧紧地捏住另一个乳头并拉动它。 潮湿是显而易见的，Natasha能感觉到，能闻到，当她拼命吮吸的时候，液体覆盖了她的腺体的曲线。Carol用手指梳理着她那一头蓬乱的红色卷发，挣扎着睁开眼睛，想要回忆起这个野蛮的驯兽师如此巧妙地吞噬着她的乳房的情景。Natasha注视着身下的金发女孩，她的绿眼睛在琥珀色中燃烧，臀部前倾，她漫不经心地亲吻她，使Omega高兴地呻吟。那湿漉漉的裸露的乳房碰到她自己的乳房，使她呻吟起来。“please，don't tease me”金发女郎恳求着，扯弄着她的红色卷发，Natasha没有停下来，美味的折磨继续着，娜塔莎俯下身，舔吻卡罗尔坚硬的腹部，咬她的肋骨，传播吻和轻咬，只是享受着其他女人的皮肤的味道。 她慢慢地走下去，把鼻子推进一片芬芳的深金色阴毛里，在那个地方轻轻地吻了一下，用舌头一次又一次地品尝着肿胀的花瓣，直到她舔着她的Omega的核心，她喜欢这种甜美的味道， 她也能尝到她自己的味道。

Natasha只是闭上眼睛，享受她舌头上美味的蜂蜜，Omega呻吟和求饶更加让她兴奋，她的舌头在Omega的阴部里进进出出，感性地，小心翼翼地建立她的快乐。 把她的嘴唇封在阴蒂上，吮吸一次，两次，三次，然后用一个湿的砰的一声离开。 舔那个甜美的阴部只会变得又湿又好看。Natasha的行为使carol的身体产生了愉悦的波浪。很快，carol开始控制不住地扭动她的臀部，她用双手抚摸着她敏感的乳房，上面满是口水，她大声的呻吟打破了仓库里的寂静。 Natasha抬起头来，她的脸上布满了金发女郎的阴道的汁液，她诱惑地微笑着，最后一次吻了她的阴蒂。然后离开她的两腿之间，并用固定她的下巴一根手指轻轻地插进她的嘴里。

“Now be a good girl and suck.” Natasha坏笑的说着。 为了不继续被戏弄，carol急于讨好的把舌头缠在手指上吮吸。 当那只手划破她的下巴，强迫她张开嘴巴时，她又被无声地训斥了一次。 当Natasha插入另一个手指时，她的意图变得清晰起来。 她张开双唇，勉强把手伸进了carol的嘴唇。 然后是第三个。

carol气喘吁吁地说着什么话。 一想到接下来会发生什么，她的心跳就加快了。 她把膝盖放在Natasha小腿的两侧，在她忙碌的时候尽可能地磨擦。 Natasha把拇指塞进嘴里的同时，她站起身来，用腺体上的蘑菇头摩擦Omega肿胀的花瓣把她的腺体推进carol紧致火辣的甬道里。卡罗尔倒抽了一口冷气。 她肺里的空气被深深的侵入排出。 Natasha把carol一条腿放在她自己的肩膀上，以便更好地进入。 她的液体自由流动，娜塔莎用它润滑她的腺体，然后把它放在卡罗尔的花瓣里推了推。Natasha慢慢地穿透她，享受着墙壁温暖压迫她腺体的感觉。 carol释放出更加浓烈的桃子味道，对即将到来的毁灭感到有点紧张。 但这是她想要的，她从一开始就想要。 她需要有饱腹感，当她说需要性爱时，她很认真，直到她想不起自己的名字。她需要努力不哭出来，乞求更多，她嘴里的三根手指寻找并抚摸着她的上颚和舌头

从她的喉咙深处，carol徒劳地试图抑制她的呻吟声。她的身体愉悦地支离破碎了，她死死的抱住身上的alpha，她可以感受到前所未有的高潮，这让她开始失去控制，无法控制地呻吟。她的感官触摸着天空。 她自己的乳房上下颠簸，她的身体被汗水浸透，她的头发凌乱不堪，她身上的每一根骨头都在颤抖。“You Look Beautiful, Baby” 她的双手抚摸着omega美丽的皮肤。carol看着那只粗壮、红肿的腺体，它正从她的小穴里滑进滑出。她的阴蒂被它们的汁液混合着覆盖着，她的花瓣肿胀着，由于Natasha粗暴的插入而微红，她的阴蒂肿胀着，她以前从来没有见过她的阴部是这样的。 妈的，看到她体内那根粗壮的腺体，她就像从来没有高潮过一样开始高潮。“oh... ... god... ... ”她无法呼吸，尖叫声也停止了。她的整个身体开始不受控制地颤抖，她的甬道开始在Natasha的巨大腺体周围喷水，浸泡她的校服群子。  
Natasha被催眠了，她停不下来。她喜欢Omega正在她自己的身下喷洒着她的汁液，弄得一团糟，她的乳房上满是汗水，她的手搂着的脖子，她那紧致的阴部痛苦地挤压着Natasha那粗壮的腺体。她那潮湿的阴部正在用美味的方式挤压娜塔莎的腺体，引起了一种刺痛的感觉，一种熟悉的电击在她的脊柱上传遍了她的腺体。 Natasha认为她应该继续射在Omega体内，给她最后一滴牛奶。 这个Omega是她的，用力冲撞的同时她开口咬住carol脖颈后的腺体开始注入了自己的信息素。 Natasha开始感觉到她的阴茎在她的子宫颈深处活动，她正在用力快速地击打Omega的阴部，同时感觉到一波又一波的快感穿过她的身体。 整夜的高潮太多了，快乐的波浪在她的身体里振动，carol精疲力竭，痛苦但是快乐，她的心里充满了纯粹的满足。 她的肌肉在燃烧，Natasha呻吟着，继续往前进。 金发女子闭上了眼睛，她迷失在高潮中，漫无目的地呻吟着。

这是一场火与火的亲密舞蹈，她的心跳得每秒都在加快，Natasha的腺体在这个金发Omega的体内颤动着，紧张着，她开始哼唱。 更用力地移动她的臀部。 娜塔莎可以看到星星，她的高潮爆炸在Omega的阴道里。 她的高潮过后，她缓慢从carol的阴道抽离出来，她们的体液也一起流了出来，流到到carol的校服群子底部，Natasha想保存这个形象，她拿出手机并拍了下来。

“fuck，Natasha。” carol呻吟着，手指抚摸着另一个女人的嘴唇，脸颊，把刘海从额头上往后梳，并在她的手掌上吻了一下。 有那么几秒钟，她的皮肤得到了温柔的爱抚，还有余辉的温暖。 然后Natasha终于把她拉起来，给了她一个纯洁的吻。

““That was amazing 。You did so good babygirl. I… I didn’t go too far did I? I mean I would never make you do anything that you don't want to. You know that right?” ? ” Natasha问道。 carol没有听懂Natasha说的，她对刚才发生的事情仍处于一种纯粹的欲望状态，唯一让她振作起来的词是“babygirl”。 这还是个新鲜事，Natasha一周前在做爱的时候这么叫过她，而那个金发女孩很喜欢这个昵称。 她的欲望如此模糊，Natasha不得不把她从中摇醒。

“ carol，Snap out of it! ” Natasha惊叫道。 carol摇摇头，对着Natasha傻笑，然后抓住另一个女孩，把她拉进深深地吻了一下。

“Your amazing Natasha. I’d stay down there for hours if you wanted me to.” carol说道。 Natasha咽了一口气，从那个吻中退了回来，一股可爱的红晕掠过她的面容。 Natasha怎么能从一个统治者变成一个完全害羞的人，真是太有趣了。 这是carol喜欢这位红发女郎的众多原因之一。 老实说，她根本不在乎她们是否被看到，她应该在乎，但Natasha只是让她变成了另一个野兽。

“Your clothes are dirty. Take my coat first. I'll find some clothes later ” Natasha说道。 carol低头一看，发现她的乳房仍然暴露在外，校服裙子上全是Natasha和她的体液。 她的膝盖酸痛，脚踝灼热，但这是值得的。

“You want to go to my place？ ” Natasha问道并握住金发女郎的手，在她的手掌上吻了一下，她那双琥珀色眼睛像星星一样闪闪发光。此时carol正在整理她的校服， Natasha的问题使carol大吃一惊，毕竟驯兽师一直之前不怎么愿意让她去她家，她微笑着吻了吻红发女郎的脸颊，回答道：“yeah。”


End file.
